


<守株待熊>.04(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [5]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 7





	.04(上)

*70

*想了很久還是把04拆成上下

*下的話周末出~(應該XD

04.簽約的秘訣(上)

-

「裴總…真的不行…不行在這裡……」

「可是，明明是瑟琪說什麼都可以的。」

看著裴柱現生氣的表情，康瑟琪紅著臉，明明是在自己熟悉的地方，卻自知理虧的撇開頭不願對視，心虛的盯著牆面上自己親手完成的畫作。

那是自己作為禮物送給裴柱現的，每一幅都被好好的收藏著。

沉默了半刻，什麼話也說不出來。

見戀人不答話，裴柱現挑了挑眉，知道機會來了。

她侵略性的向前吻住康瑟琪，逼得年下慌亂的節節敗退，最後只能半推半就的坐在裴柱現的辦公桌上。

裴柱現倒是一派輕鬆的解開戀人的深藍色西裝夾克，手掌不安分的在腰際來回撫摸，湊過去康瑟琪的耳邊，不輕不重的從圓潤的耳垂開始親吻。

她的動作極為緩慢，連濕熱的舌尖都只是輕輕掃過表面，像是微風吹拂在臉上一般。

康瑟琪不自覺仰起頭，才沒多久就已經氣喘吁吁，得緊緊抓著裴柱現的肩膀才能坐穩。

裴柱現時常這樣。

那是她的拿手絕活，慢條斯理挑逗自己。

慢條斯理，最為折磨。

也許是康瑟琪的喘息聲太為勾人，裴柱現的呼吸也跟著變得粗重，動作一下子就換了步調，用力的咬一下年下白皙的脖頸當作開始的信號，攬過纖細的腰肢，將戀人抱緊在懷裡深吻。

「唔…」

康瑟琪只發得出軟糯的掙扎聲，自己一點主導權都沒有，喘息和呻吟也都被年上吞進嘴裡。

裴柱現的吻技很好，非常好。

一種複雜的情緒像悶棍一般重重的打在後腦勺。

她在這裡，跟多少人這樣子做過？

心裡莫名的鈍痛。

康瑟琪皺起眉，可裴柱現並沒有打算就此放過她。

略為冰涼的手隔著襯衫握住柔軟，緩慢的繞圓。

「康瑟琪，你為什麼分心。」

「在想什麼。」

裴柱現看著康瑟琪睜著無辜的雙眼，燒紅的臉頰，因為親吻而紅腫的嘴唇，忍不住又傾身向前，在脖頸處狠狠的留下一連串灼熱的印記，狹小的空間充斥著曖昧的嘖嘖水聲。

康瑟琪小幅度的搖著頭，試圖輕微掙扎，癱倒在年上的懷裡，眼角泛著淚光，如同啜泣一般胡亂的低語。

「裴總…你是不是也對很多人都這樣…」

康瑟琪忍不住問出口。

但裴柱現只是輕輕挑起眉毛，眼神還是那般冰冷，連一絲猶豫都沒有，只是繼續手上的動作，彷彿這個問題一點也不重要似的。

康瑟琪覺得自己是一隻正在海灘擱淺的無助生物，一點反抗的力氣也沒有，只能任由無以名狀的情緒不斷沖刷，混亂卻強烈，心臟不斷膨脹，軀體則是沒有盡頭的下沉，掉進一個無底洞裡。

她想推開此刻正在對她胡作非為的人，她想跑進裴柱現的心底，質問她到底把自己當成什麼。

甚至如果可以，她願意付出她現在的所有，只為了進入裴柱現的心門一探究竟，看一看自己究竟是被收藏的寶貝，或是隨意放置在哪個位置，只是裝飾品。

可她哪有喊停的份。

「乖，別亂想。」

「現在才要開始重頭戲呢。」

纖細的手指解開皮帶，金屬扣落地的聲音十分清脆。

而康瑟琪的心跳只是越來越快，幾乎要衝出自己的胸膛…

-

「啊！」

康瑟琪驚恐的大叫了一聲，倏地坐起來，剛才的畫面還清晰的倒映在腦海中，心臟完全不受控制，在胸口急促的跳動。

額頭表面滲出一層薄薄的冷汗，她抱緊床邊的鳳梨娃娃，急促的大口喘氣。

好一會兒才回神。

「啊…是夢阿。」

「還以為真的跟裴柱現…」

她垂下頭用力揉一揉太陽穴，試圖讓自己冷靜些。

「喵嗚－」

自己養的虎斑貓似乎也因為起床的大動作而驚醒，在自己說到裴柱現時，不滿的叫了一聲。

隨後輕手輕腳的跳上那張單人床，其實也不那麼輕手輕腳，小貓嘛，沿途還弄翻了幾個文件。

熟門熟路的鑽到溫暖的被窩，蹭著康瑟琪的腹部撒嬌，直到她笑開了眼，溫柔的用指腹撫摸著貓咪的額頭，才心滿意足的發出呼嚕聲。

-

所以人們才都這麼說吧，夢境跟現實是相反的。

康瑟琪才不可能跟裴柱現有什麼進一步的接觸。

有的也只是那一天晚上的擁抱。

更何況，她還在那一天晚上逃走了。

在上週五，裴柱現擁抱她後。

她徹底的逃走了。

其實康瑟琪並不笨，正是因為她不笨，才更覺得體貼的裴柱現，只是讓自己更加愧疚。

那天的狀況很詭異。

裴柱現發現康瑟琪並沒有回抱她，一陣子後就主動鬆開了自己。

也許她是在等待著自己要說些什麼，也或許是自己真的得說些什麼，說些什麼都好。

但康瑟琪還是選擇什麼都沒說，只是盯著地面凹凸不平的柏油。

更也許是，想說的，都沒辦法說。

最後還是裴柱現打破了沉默，笑盈盈的問，要不要送她回家。

明明她都看見了裴柱現眼神裡的失落。

我真是個爛人。

康瑟琪從回憶裡回神，繫上深藍色的領帶。

她歪著頭打量鏡中的自己。

看看我。

服飾店最普通的白色襯衫，西裝褲。

還是買一整套特價的那種。

如果再看看四周。

康瑟琪在首爾的落腳處，一個平凡不過的小套房。

單人床、書桌、小冰箱、浴室。

喔對，還有一隻慵懶的貓咪。

其實已經很不錯了。

可是和那個人比呢？

有車、有房，有社會地位。

已經是一間公司的老闆。

在鏡子前煩躁的把才剛梳理整齊的頭髮又重新弄亂。

康瑟琪嘆了一口氣，把手機塞到公事包裡，大步的走出家門。

-

正在發呆的思緒被手機震動的聲音打斷，康瑟琪在公車上拿出手機，才剛看到訊息，眉頭皺的更深了。

最近煩躁的事不只一兩件。

真的是很讓人頭疼。

提案提了好幾次，卻始終沒得到正式合作的回覆。

可偏偏又是重要的客戶。

就連對方每個訊息康瑟琪都是第一時間回覆，絕不懈怠。

如果知道問題出在哪還好解決，送禮、應酬、折扣，真的是什麼要求都滿足了。

什麼努力都嘗試了。

就是不知道該從何下手，不知道對方不滿意什麼。

叮。

康瑟琪深呼吸了一口氣。

在踏進公司電梯前，心裡對自己說了聲加油。

感覺好了一些。

「裴總早。」

如果裴柱現沒有在下一刻進來的話。

-

這不是她和裴柱現在那個擁抱的夜晚後第一次碰面。

嚴格來說，應該有一周了。

反正他們接觸的機會也不多。

在公司遇到時，康瑟琪總是有意無意的避開對方的眼神。

其實有那麼幾次，康瑟琪好像總能在那人的眼底看到幾分失落的眼神。

明明電梯裡的人不少。

也不知道是否因為心理因素作祟，康瑟琪卻只在意她。

她站在自己的右後側。

心臟開始不受控制的狂跳，腦海裡想起那一天擁抱的溫度，還有她身上淡淡的薰衣草香氣。

康瑟琪絞著手，呼吸越來越困難，她選擇低下頭，靜待電梯難熬的時光過去。

應該是新大樓的緣故，電梯上升時沒什麼噪音，也沒有人說話，非常安靜。

不過這當然啦，和總經理搭同一班電梯，你還敢說話嗎？

康瑟琪偷偷的抬起頭，心底悄悄的鬆了一口氣。

1、2、3、4、5、6、7、8、9…

終於，就快到康瑟琪所在的10樓了。

突然，自己的襯衫衣角好像被誰拉住了。

拉住的方向…似乎是右後側。

脖子變得僵直，康瑟琪彷彿被定在原地。

她不敢前進，卻也不敢轉頭確認。

雙腳無法動彈。

不曉得是不是錯覺。

康瑟琪似乎還聽見她喊了一聲自己的名字，音量非常小。

昨晚激情的夢境此刻卻在腦海裡快速的閃現，耳尖以飛快的速度染上緋紅。

叮。

電梯門再度打開。

同事開始接續著出去，康瑟琪愣了一會兒，明明衣角確實有被牽動的感覺，最後還是假裝一切只是幻覺，大步踏出了電梯。

這也是錯覺嗎？

在踏出電梯的前一刻，她似乎聽見身後傳來極其細微的嘆息。

-

「唉。」

好煩阿。

康瑟琪讀完客戶剛寄來的電子郵件，整個人垂頭喪氣的癱坐在辦公椅上。

她也真的發出了一個不算小聲的嘆氣。

她的直屬主管李宣美倒是反應很快的轉頭。

猶豫不過半秒，一步併兩步的走到康瑟琪身旁，關心一下手下的王牌業務絕對是合情合理，當然，再來個摸頭也應該是正常的嘛。

「怎麼啦？」

「客戶又改了提案......」

「跟上次說要改的地方完全不一樣...這樣我要怎麼跟設計部他們交代...」

「但是到現在都還沒搞定簽約...好煩...」

康瑟琪煩躁的抓著頭，一邊說話一邊扭來扭去的，像隻軟體動物一樣。

李宣美忍不住勾起嘴角，她只覺得這樣的康瑟琪可愛到不行，提案的時候台風穩重，抱怨的時候又會不經意的撒嬌。

「乖，我幫你看一下。」

李宣美很高，她捏一捏康瑟琪的左肩，下巴輕抵在她的右肩上，微微傾身，右手順勢接過滑鼠，從旁人看來，像是整個人從後面抱住她一樣。

其實康瑟琪並不介意，也完全沒有覺得過度親暱什麼的，只是覺得自己家組長的頭髮搔到臉頰有些癢。

正經過業務部的裴柱現可不是這樣想的。

嗯...更正，裴柱現是刻意經過的。

裴柱現的時間很寶貴，分分鐘都是機會成本的抉擇，一件事之所以得「刻意」去做，代表一定有其非做不可的理由。

她的電梯可以直接抵達停車場，需要文件簽核或是部門巡視的話，當然也只要一通電話便有數十人可以代勞。

至於為什麼過來呢？

裴柱現心知肚明。

分明只有一個理由。

裴柱現明白。

眼前的景象其實只是同事間的互動。

她知道，她都知道。

可對於她，連那樣接近康瑟琪的勇氣，也許都是奢侈。

她在電梯口站了一會兒，眉頭皺成一團，連握拳都不自覺的用力到掌心有了幾道指痕。

最後也只是嘆了一口氣，又重新搭上電梯，回到孤零零的辦公室裡。

-

「啊！終於可以下班了。」

康瑟琪覺得，每天上班最快樂的時候就是按下關機鍵的瞬間。

看一看周圍，一片漆黑。

好吧，雖然今天又是最後一名下班。

沒關係。

康瑟琪對於最後一名下班的流程熟悉的很。

關電腦、關冷氣、收包包、背包包、打下班卡。

先按好電梯、

在等電梯來的時間走去樓梯間丟個垃圾、

叮、

咦，今天電梯怎麼來的那麼快？

沒關係大不了待會再按一次－

反正這時間應該也沒有人會搭電梯－

欸怎麼有人幫我按著－

「裴、裴總……」

-

不敢說話。

康瑟琪一句話都不敢說。

應該說，簡直都不敢呼吸。

康瑟琪低著頭，像早上一樣，一邊暗自祈禱電梯的時間能快轉度過，一邊小力的戳了一下1樓的按鈕。

可她身後的人直接在下一秒走到她身邊，用力的又按了一下1樓。

他們公司的電梯是新的，按兩次便會變成取消的那種。

一顆心沉了下去。

康瑟琪根本也不敢問裴柱現為什麼那樣做，也不敢再按一次，只是繼續低著頭，任憑電梯就這樣抵達B2。

叮。

電梯門應聲開啟。

身旁的人走了出去，可康瑟琪只是像做錯事的小孩一樣繼續站在原地。

直到裴柱現又嘆了好大一口氣。

「出來吧，我有話跟你說。」

-

裴柱現今天穿的是淺綠色的全套西裝，配上白色高跟鞋。

大概是人好看的關係，即使是這麼大膽的搭配也完全不突兀，要是一般人穿上這套大概直接變成行走的綠蠵龜。

嗯…雖然現在好像不是想這個的時候。

「為什麼躲我？」

裴柱現雙手抱胸，語氣有些嚴肅。

「…我才沒有。」

連肩膀都是垂下去的，康瑟琪小聲嘟囔著，簡直心虛到不行。

**「我再問一次，為什麼在躲我。」**

裴柱現稍微加重了語氣。

「我…我只是…我…」

康瑟琪支支吾吾的，講了半天也吐不出一句像樣的話。

只是不停的用手指纏繞著帽T外套的繩子。

見她這個樣子，裴柱現有些不捨，態度似乎也隨之放軟。

她向前踏了一步，拉近彼此之間的距離。

「康瑟琪。」

「你知道那天我為什麼抱你嗎？」

康瑟琪並沒有答話。

而裴柱現只是又問了一次。

「所以，你真的不知道我為什麼抱你嗎？」

「不、不是的…沒、沒有…我好像…好像知道－」

「好像？」

「我…我大概知道吧－」

「大概？」

「還是說，康瑟琪你需要我直接說出口？」

「不…不用。」

裴柱現一邊說話，一邊將康瑟琪逼到停車場的柱子邊。

不管是說話，還是動作都逼得她無路可逃。

「真的不用？」

「嗯…不用。」

「既然你都知道，那到底為什麼要躲我？」

裴柱現緊皺著眉頭，不僅僅是語氣聽起來有幾分哽咽，連表情看上去真的十分難過的樣子。

康瑟琪不說話，她就自顧自地繼續說下去。

「我這樣，讓你覺得很討厭嗎？」

「一定是我太不好了……。」

「你才會這麼討厭我……。」

「只是喜歡你…也不可以嗎？」

裴柱現用著微乎其微的音量，低聲下氣的說著。

康瑟琪哪裡受得了裴柱現這樣。

心都揪成一團了。

她猛烈的搖頭，試圖想解釋些什麼。

「康瑟琪。」

**「就只是喜歡你，也不可以嗎？」**

她又說了一次。

這一次裴柱現的眼神直直的對上康瑟琪的，水靈靈的瞳孔裡似乎有淚水在打轉，十分惹人憐愛。

自己到底在想什麼。

膽敢讓她為自己傷心掉眼淚……。

「可以，當然可以。」

康瑟琪心都軟了，她第一個反應就是點頭如搗蒜，想澄清自己絕對沒有那個意思。

沒想到裴柱現立刻綻放了一個大大的笑容，彷彿剛才的悲傷都沒有存在過一樣。

「既然瑟琪說可以，那我就放心了。」

那我就放心了。

從明天開始，康瑟琪才會真正的懂得這六個字背後的涵義。

*補充，柱現西裝照靈感來源如下

  
  



End file.
